Marvel Cinematic Universe
About The Marvel Cinematic Universe, or MCU, is a media franchise, and shared universe that is centered on a series of superhero films independently produced by Marvel Studios, and based on characters that appear in publications by Marvel Comics. The franchise has expanded to include comic books, short films, and a television series. The shared universe was established by crossing over common plot elements, settings, cast, and characters. Canon Movies Phase 1 *Iron Man: 2008 *The Incredible Hulk: 2008 *Iron Man 2: 2010 *Thor: 2011 *Captain America: The First Avenger: 2011 *The Avengers: 2012 Phase 2 *Iron Man 3: 2013 *Thor: The Dark World: 2013 *Captain America: The Winter Soldier: 2014 *Guardians of The Galaxy: 2014 *Avengers: Age of Ultron: 2015 *Ant-Man: 2015 Phase 3 *Captain America: Civil War: 2016 *Doctor Strange: 2016 *Guardians of The Galaxy: Vol. 2: 2017 *Spider-Man: Homecoming: 2017 *Thor: Ragnarok: 2017 TV Series *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2013 *Agent Carter: 2015 *Daredevil: 2015 *Jessica Jones: 2015 *Luke Cage: 2016 *Iron Fist: 2017 *The Defenders: 2017 *The Inhumans: 2017 *The Punisher: 2017 * Web Series *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot: 2016 Upcoming Movies *Black Panther: 2018 *Avengers: Infinity War: 2018 *Ant-Man and the Wasp: 2018 *Captain Marvel: 2019 *Untitled Avengers film: 2019 *Spider-Man: Homecoming 2: 2019 *Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 3: 2020 TV Series *Cloak and Dagger: 2018 Power of the verse The MCU is an incredibly formidable movieverse, currently ranging anywhere from Human to Universe+. While the Avengers are not yet nearly as strong as their comic book counterparts, they are still pretty powerful. Characters such as Base Thor, Pre-Sakaar Hulk, Vision, Doctor Strange, and Scarlet Witch are at the very least in the City level, and Iron Man is capable of hypersonic flight. In addition, the producers have stated that Scarlet Witch has only scratched the bare surface of her powers and will upgrade to become far more powerful in the future. Thor has massively hypersonic flight speed with his hammer Mjolnir, and massively hypersonic+ attack speed with lightning. S.H.I.E.L.D. has access to nukes capable of destroying the whole of New York City, the Asgardians can use the Bifrost to raze an entire planet (it takes time, but still), space travelling races, portal tech. Awakened Thor, Post-Sakaar Hulk and Hela have Island level feats, while Surtur and Odin are Country level A sorcerer such as the Ancient One or Kaecilius is able to boost their power in the Mirror Dimension to at least City Level, while Kaecilius' boss Dormammu is an extra dimensional being who is effortlessly able to conquer planets and far greater, earning him a spot in Planet Level at the very least, and Universe Level+ at his full power, making him by far the most powerful character in the series so far excluding the Cosmic Entities. The Infinity Stones are the most powerful objects in the verse, the Power Stone contained in the Orb able to enhance its user's power to destroy all organic life on a planet. The other Infinity Stones are used as the core of relics of great power that harness their energy: The Tesseract, which is built around the Space Stone is capable of city-busting with a teleportation effect that gives the appearance of disintegrating whatever it hits. The Aether, with the Reality Stone as its core, can enhance the power of its wielder to Thor's level and is capable of rewriting a universe during the Convergence. The Mind Stone grants its wielder power over the minds of other beings and can grant sentience to artificial intelligences. The Time Stone can reverse and accelerate time, as well as create time loops which not even Dormammu can break. Note: Take caution when scaling characters from the movies to the ones from the TV shows and vice-versa as the movies barely acknowledge the TV shows themselves. Magic in the Verse There is magic in the MCU, it deals with extra dimensional energy and quantum mechanics. All of Asgard is powered by the magical Odinforce. The Sorcerer Supreme's job is to train countless students in learning magic and defending Earth from mystical threats such as Dormammu. Supporters and Opponents of the Verse Supporters: * CrossverseCrisis * RouninOtaku * SuperKamiNappa * ExoSaiyan9000 * ConsumingFire * HokageMangaVox * Dinobot1996 * Colonel Krukov * SaiyanSage * CoreOfimBalance(COB) * Darkness552 * Nico-v11 * Byakuya "Senbonzakura" Kuchiki * Spinosaurus75DinosaurFan * Meosos * ZacharyGrossman273 Neutrals: Opponents: Character Profiles Heroes Avengers * Iron Man * Captain America * Black Widow * Hawkeye * Thor * Hulk * Falcon * Vision * War Machine * Scarlet Witch * Quicksilver Guardians of the Galaxy * Star-Lord * Gamora * Drax the Destroyer * Rocket Raccoon * Groot * Mantis S.H.I.E.L.D. * Nick Fury * Phil Coulson * Maria Hill * Peggy Carter * Sharon Carter * Ant-Man (Hank Pym) * Bobbi Morse * Quake * Ghost Rider Masters of the Mystic Arts *Doctor Strange *Ancient One *Wong Asgardians * Sif * Heimdall * Hogun * Fandral * Volstagg * Valkyrie Defenders * Daredevil * Jessica Jones * Luke Cage * Iron Fist Inhuman Royal Family * Black Bolt * Medusa * Gorgon * Crystal * Karnak * Auran * Triton * Lockjaw Other Heroes * Colleen Wing * Claire Temple * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Black Panther * Spider-Man * Wasp (Hope van Dyne) * Punisher Villains * Thanos * Ultron ** Ultron Sentries * Chitauri * Dormammu * Ego * Hela * Fenris Dark Elves * Malekith * Kurse HYDRA * Red Skull * Crossbones * Hive Hand * Nobu Yoshioka * Madame Gao * Bakuto * Bride of Nine Spiders * Zhou Cheng Other Villains * Iron Monger * Whiplash * Hammer Drones * Mandarin * Skurge * Frost Giants * Dottie Underwood * Maximus * Abomination Cosmic * Ronan the Accuser * Nebula * Korath the Pursuer Criminals * Kingpin * Kilgrave * Nuke * Cottonmouth * Diamondback * Yellowjacket * Helmut Zemo * Ulysses Klaue * Vulture * Shocker * Tinkerer Dark Force users * Kaecilius * Whitney Frost * Marcus Daniels * Lucy Bauer * Eli Morrow Neutral * Winter Soldier * Elektra * Karl Mordo * Yondu Udonta * Stick * Davos * Odin * The Destroyer * The Celestials * Cosmic Entities * Surtur * Loki Weapon profiles * Tesseract * Chitauri Scepter * Aether * Orb * Eye of Agamotto Category:Verses Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Movies Category:TV Series